


Japan's Marukaite Chikyuu

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Laethia Recording Studios [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Randomness, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recording of Japan's Marukaite :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japan's Marukaite Chikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hetalia or any of its music! 
> 
> Next song will be "Let's Boil Hot Water" from Italy so be watching out for that :3 
> 
> Yes, there is implied Germany x Japan in here, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, then don't read it :P

Austria easily agrees with allowing Japan to do his, to prevent them having to call him back at a different time to perform it. Japan walks over to the microphone and grips it carefully, trying to steady his nerves of performing the song.

Austria looks at him and he nods slightly, signalling that he’s ready to begin. The music plays and after the yell on the track, Japan begins to sing.

_Come on, Chichiue, would you like to have some sake?_   
_Hello Hahaue, Hello Hahaue._   
_I can’t seem to forget the taste of the nikujaga I ate so long ago._

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_My name is Japan._

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_Looking closely, that’s the Earth!_   
_Or maybe that it is the Earth?_   
_My name is Japan._

_Ah, With a stroke of paint,_   
_A wonderful world can be seen_   
_White rice is the best!_   
_It’s utterly splendid!_

Japan smiles at that comment before saying, “While I emphasize modesty and courtesy, someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs.” This causes the other Axis members to smile slightly, knowing that many other people believe that Japan cannot be cheerful like this.

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_My name is Japan._

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_   
_Suddenly, that’s the Earth!_   
_Lie on your back, that’s the Earth!_   
_My name is Japan._

Austria begins to smile at how into the music Japan is getting, even going so far as to sway slightly with the music. He can feel the real emotion behind Japan’s singing and that makes him happy to listen to it.

_Ah, in just one stew,_   
_A mother’s cooking moves you to tears._   
_(Japan’s voice on audio track: “Thin konnyaku is better.”)_   
_On sunny days, I hide under a parasol!_

_Please Aniue, serve the tuna._   
_After that Aneue, I need more wasabi._   
_Oi, oi, Ojii, let’s make a pledge for peace_   
_Yes, yes, you too, Bouya. “For its sake, you as well.”_

_Come on, Chichiue, would you like to have more sake?_   
_Hello Hahaue, Hello Hahaue._   
_I can’t seem to forget the taste of the nikujaga I ate so long ago._

_The savory flavors of life  
Are found in all four seasons!_

Japan starts nodding his head to the rhythm of the instrumental section, really enjoying how it represents his culture well. A small smile appears on his face and the music soothes any last minute nerves that he might have.

Italy and Germany both smile at how happy their fellow Axis member is. Normally, they don’t get to see him showing so much emotion, so it’s nice to see it.

Japan’s smile grows when he hears the strumming of the harp that signals his next entrance, always having loved that particular instrument for its beauty and gracefulness.

_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
_Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
 _Draw a circle, that’s the Earth!_  
 _My name is Japan._

_Ah, With a stroke of paint,_  
_A wonderful world can be seen_  
 _White rice is the best!_  
 _It’s utterly splendid!_

_Ah, throughout the world,_  
_Sleeps the recipe of happiness_  
 _So long as there is soy sauce,_  
 _It’ll be a peaceful trip!_

Japan smiles as the song ends and puts the microphone back in its stand. He feels relief when he sees the approving look on Austria’s face as he walks over to discuss things with Estonia. Japan heads over to Italy and Germany who are looking very impressed at what they just heard.

“Ve~ You did great, Nihon!” Italy says with a smile.

“Arigatou, Itaria-kun.” Japan says, bowing slightly at the other country.

Germany clears his throat. “Ja, he’s right. Ihre Stimme war schön.” Germany says as a blush appears on his face.

Japan tilts his head while a huge smile appears on Italy’s face at the knowledge of what Germany just said. Italy walks over and whispers in Japan’s ear, “He said that your voice was beautiful.” Italy makes a happy squealing noise at how cute they are and a blush spreads across Japan’s face.

He smiles softly at Germany and inclines his head in thanks, “Arigatou, Germany-chan.” A wide smile appears on Germany’s face at the change of honorific from usual, still getting used to it.

Austria walks over to the group before announcing, “All of your songs will be released on one album together along with the character songs that you’ll be singing later.” (Yes, I know that they weren’t released at the same time, but it works for this story so :P)

They smile at that and they leave the building, heading back to the Axis headquarters (namely Germany’s house :P). They go into separate rooms and start practicing their character songs for their individual appointments that they have later that week. Though, anyone they invite to them is allowed to come and listen, as long as they don’t interfere too much with the recording. Italy’s will be first along with his brother Romano so who knows what’ll happen then?


End file.
